


You Remind Me Of Home

by the_three_trenchcoat_wearers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, F/M, Really fluffy, Talking, literally adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers/pseuds/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers
Summary: Beth Greene- in the midst of beginning a new college career in a new city far away from home- finds solace in a rooftop escape. Technically, nobody should be out there, and she's certain that she's about to get caught when a stranger finds her out there. But what's to come when this stranger turns out to be nothing more than a little piece of home-grown happiness?





	You Remind Me Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to fanfic, nor am I new to this ship... I'm just new at writing fanfic to this ship. Pointers? Am I on target for their characters? Anything helps!!! Also, as with most of my works, I edited as I went, so I am positive there are mistakes in here. I'll go back through later to clean them up.

Beth crawled out from under her covers, doing her best to remain quiet in hopes to not wake up her roommate. Having a roommate wasn’t all that new to her- after all, she and Maggie had shared a room multiple times throughout their childhood. But Rosita was a little different than Maggie was. This girl was sharp tongued and had a spit-fire attitude. They didn’t get along all too well. They had only been in college for a month, and it was three times now that Rosita had thrown a temper tantrum at something Beth had done.

That was in the past though- if the past could be labeled as four days ago. Right now was the moment that Beth wanted to be in. She pushed her feet into her slippers, reveling at the heat instantly generated from them. It wasn’t hot here like it was at home. She even missed the muggy and sticky feeling that you get every time that you walk out of the house. She missed living in Tifton, Georgia. It’s not that Baltimore, Maryland was a bad place… it was just so far from home. But hey, it’s not every day that you get accepted to Johns Hopkins University with a full ride scholarship for biomedical engineering. 

She grabbed her blanket off of her bed- just a light one since it wasn’t that cold out- and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sleeping in sweats was a common thing for her, even when she lived at home. She grabbed her dorm key and slipped it into her sweats pocket, along with her phone. As quietly as she could, Beth slipped out from her room, and closed the door behind her. She hoped that the lights that were constantly on in the hallway didn’t wake her either. 

Her dorm was co-ed, and there were usually parties going on every night. But it was very quiet at three-thirty in the morning. She liked the quiet… reminded her of home just a little bit. Living on the second floor wasn’t so bad, especially since that’s where the roof access was. Out by the stairs and the fire exit was a window. It looked out onto the roof of the hall director's apartment. There were glass bottles and food wrappers galore out here, even though people “weren’t allowed” out there. 

The screen was easy enough to pop off, but doing so without waking the RA was a little difficult. It was old and it squeaked loudly whenever anyone brushed up against it. So she cringed when it came out of the window with a loud whine. She looked towards Andrea’s room, and thanked the Good Lord that her door didn’t open. She let herself smile a little as she set the screen down at the top of the stairs. Quickly, she crawled through the window and into the night. It was already a little chilly, and it wasn’t something that Beth didn’t think she could get used to. Even in the winter, it was warm in Georgia. Maryland was very, very different. Even the sounds were different. 

Out here on the roof, she could hear the passing of cars and horns honking on the freeway. There were people chattering in the dorm next door, and the random couple of people milling about in the parking lots below. There weren’t as many birds, and she missed the chirping of crickets. But for the time being? This would have to do. Finding her way to the far side of the roof, she skirted around bottles and glass as she looked for a place to sit. She had been out here several times before, and liked the fact that she was alone. Pushing aside what looked like a bit of cotton with her foot, she settled down with her back against the wall. She let herself stretch her legs a little bit, and rolled her ankles. 

Leaning back, Beth realized that she still had her hair in a ponytail, and reached up behind her to take the hair tie off. Running her fingers through her blonde hair, she untangled a few knots she had acquired when climbing out onto the window. With the hair tie secure around her wrist, she let herself look up to the scarcely starred night. The city lights drowned out most of the stars, but she could still see a couple of really bright ones shining through.  _ Better than nothing,  _ she thought to herself. 

A lot of things out here were ‘better than nothing’. The beds were very uncomfortable, but it was better than nothing. The meals were nothing like her daddy made back home, but they were better than nothing. The churches weren’t as country focused as she was used to, but they were better than nothing. The stores around here didn’t have any boots or flannel, but the fancy places were better than nothing. She missed the country though. The quiet nights. The people who spoke with twangs and drawls. The shops that closed at nine o’clock, and seven on Sundays- if they were even open at all. 

Sighing, she leaned back farther into the brick wall behind her. She stayed like that for a little bit… head tilted back, blanket wrapped around her, and she counted the blessings that this big city had given her. She stopped counting when she got to the people though. They were all so, so terse! Quick with their words, and always in a hurry. It’s like they had forgotten that there were twenty-four hours in the day. They needed every moment to talk, or to be with friends, or to go to parties. It seems as though they didn’t ever take a moment to catch their breath from all the running they were doing. 

City life wasn’t for her, that was for sure. But she wouldn’t have been able to afford college had it not been for the full ride. Her daddy worked hard on the farm, but it was an honest work. Honest work didn’t usually get paid very well. Even with the cattle they fattened every winter, they usually had enough left over for a night out at the drive-in theater once a month, perhaps even a nice meal at the local chinese place. 

Finally checking her phone for the time, and seeing that it had already been over an hour that she was out here, she started to get up from her resting place. That is, until she saw a figure climbing through the window. 

“Oh, sorry. I know that I’m not suppose’ ta be out here.” She was surprised by the lack of drawl in her own voice. Had the city changed her that much already? Wrapping the blanket around her even tighter, she shamefully walked towards the man who was now frozen in the window.

“Hol’ up now. I ain’t no RA, or whateva’ they’re called. No need tah go ‘pologizin’ tah me.” Beth stopped. He certainly wasn’t from around here. The man, who had a smoke damaged voice, regarded her just standing there. “Whatcha doin’ ou’ here? Ain’t it your bedtime or somethin’?” Beth just shook her head, aware of his eyes but still unable to see them.

“Well, if it’s my bedtime, it’s yours too. You’re up too, arench ya?” The man stood. Surprisingly, he wasn’t that much taller than she was, but he was far wider. She could see the obvious muscle of his shoulders and arms, even as he was still a silhouette. To be quite honest, she was intimidated by the fact that he was walking towards her. Sidestepping around him, they finally got to a place where she could see his face.

“Nice little drawl you’ve got there, missy.” He had heavy eyelids, and a scowl that seemed unmoving, even in the face of him extending a compliment to her. He had long, oily looking hair that hung in front of his face, and even from a distance she could smell the smoke on his breath. The man wore sweats as well, and a black tee shirt with a faded out band name on it. No shoes though- not even slippers.

“I could say the same for you. Not from around here, are ya?” She cocked her head at him, and adjusted her blanket over her chest a little bit. It was cold, and she wasn’t wearing a bra under her tank top. 

The guy scoffed, and Beth frowned at him a little bit. “Don’t git yer panties in a twist there, I ain’t laughing at you. It’s the question. You really think that if I was from ‘round here that I’d be talkin’ like a hillbilly?” Finally a small smile crept to his face, and she liked the way it looked on him. “I’m here at Johns… I’m a little smarter than that.”

Beth shied at that, stepping back from the statement. “I wasn’ tryin’ to be mean or anythin’...” He held up a hand to shush her.

“I wasn’ neither. Hey now, les’ clear the air. You’re all tense and shit. Loosen up, little lady.” He extended a hand to her, then pulled it back, wiped it on his sweats, and extended it again. “Name’s Daryl. I ain’t sweaty, just greasy.” He huffed a small chuckle at that, and Beth had to let herself do the same. 

“Nice to meet you, Daryl. I’m Beth.” She watched as his face softened as she took his hand. It was calloused, rough, and still a little greasy. She didn’t mind, really. There were far too many people here who had hands as soft as warm butter. Callouses were a nice change. They reminded her of home, and her daddy and brother. 

“Hi Beth.” Daryl spoke softer now, like he was in a trance by her. For a moment they both forgot their hands were together between them, and they dropped them soon after. Beth looked down at her hand, and noticed the black oil stain on it. Unsure of what to do, she just kept it up. She didn’t want to ruin her clothes or blanket. So she smiled when Daryl stepped closer and offered his shoulder for her to wipe her hand on. 

“Thanks.” She chuckled a little as she all but slapped him trying to get the muck off. He feigned that it hurt by grabbing at his shoulder, and it made her laugh even more. “I was going to go back inside, but I figure that since I’m still up…” She motioned to her spot against the back wall, and Daryl nodded. They walked together, stepping over unmentionables and bottles. They didn’t end up sitting down, but leaning against the wall, their elbows resting on the cool brick. 

They stood like that a moment, just watching the night pass around them. It was when she let her chin rest on her arms that Daryl finally spoke. “So wha’ are you doin’ ou’ here? You don’ really look like someone who’d have a beer or nothin’.” She stood again, and shifted her weight towards him- mostly for the heat, slightly for the company.

“I get to missin’ home when I’m inside all the time. Especially at nigh’. I don’t mind the city as much when it’s mostly asleep.” Her hair fell over her shoulders, and she brushed it back, accidentally dropping her blanket. They both bent down to grab it, but Daryl was faster. He snatched it up, and flicked it hard a few times to get the nastiness off of it. Beth stepped into him as he wrapped it back around her shoulders. Once she had gotten ahold of it, Beth shuddered at his fingertips brushing alongside the back of her neck, pulled her long hair out from under it. Looking up to him, he pulled it behind her shoulders. “Thanks.” She smiled, and was pleased that he returned the gesture. 

“No problem.” His hand lingered by her face for a little bit, but he lowered it to return to leaning against the brick. He looked over it to the parking lot, and watched a little car pull into the last empty parking space. He looked back over to Beth, who just stood where she had been. “Where’s home for ya? Tha’ little accent didn’ come from no big city.” He turned his body so only one arm was on the railing. He faced her, and begged her closer without even having to say so. 

She obliged happily, and made her way next to him. “I’m outta Georgia. Tifton area. My daddy runs a farm there with me and my family. It’s little, but it’s home.” She looked to the person walking through the darkened lot. They stumbled a little, and they probably shouldn’t have been driving.

“Damn fool, tha’ guy. Drivin’ around with a bottle too many in him. He’s gonna kill someone.” Daryl watched the guy too. He tripped, and nearly went down. Daryl just shook his head. 

“Not a fan of drinkers? You jus’ look like someone who might have been.” Beth looked at Daryl, and thought she saw anger flash across his face. But it was so quick, she was sure that it was just her imagination. 

“Nah. Ain’t been a fan since my ol’ man beat up on my brother and me. He was a mean ol’ drunk. My brother though- he takes after our pop. I took the safe path and stuck to burnin’ a hole in my lungs.” They sat there in silence, Beth shocked at the outcome. She attempted to speak, but Daryl cut her off. “No need for ‘pologizin’, Beth. It ain’t new ta me, and it ain’t no surprise ta anyone in my life, no more. It’s jus’ somethin’ tha’ happens.” Beth just nodded, and stepped into him just a little more. There was something about this man that was… safe. 

“I had a cousin who turned to be a drunk. He wasn’ like your daddy though. His rock bottom was robbin’ a dime shop with a water pistol. It didn’t even have water in it. He just painted it black, and got a few bottles of beer to take home with him. Sad part is that in our little town, everyone knows everyone. So when Axel woke up the next mornin’, he found the cashier standin’ over him. He was hauled to jail for a few weeks, but he sobered up real fast. He never even got to drink the beer he stole.” Beth looked down and laughed to herself. It was such a funny story, even for as rough of a time as it had been. Daryl started laughing too, but they cut it short when someone from the other building called to them to hush up. 

They stood there smiling like goons for a while, just thinking about the guy who robbed a store, but didn’t even get to drink his spoils. “Small towns. You love ‘em, and you hate ‘em, but you ain’t never gonna leave ‘em. Unless, it’s for college.” Beth nodded along, agreeing with every word. “How did you get up here, anyways? Johns ain’t exactly for little town people like ourselves.” Beth turned, and sat down against the wall.

“Biomedical engineering. Full ride. I never would have gotten in any other way.” Daryl slid down the wall next to her, their shoulders brushing as he finally sat. 

“Well damn. I figured you was smart, but that’s very smart.” Daryl stared in awe at her, and Beth felt her cheeks get warm. 

“Well, what about you? You’re here too. That mean’s you’re real smart too.” Daryl just shrugged. 

“I hitchhiked my way up here from Alabama. That’s where I’m from- me and Merle and pops. I got up here and found a job for myself at a broke down auto shop. Shop owner told me that if I can get myself an education from a good school, he’d pay half my tuition. So I ended up here. Majoring in mechanical engineering, and getting a minor in engineering mechanics. My hands were greasy ‘cause I just got in from the shop. Fixin’ up cars at night is how I’m payin’ for the rest of this. Negan is a good man- my boss. He’s just tough on me ‘cause he ain’t got no family to call his own.” Daryl let the conversation fall, and fiddled with his thumbs. His elbows rested on his knees, and his head hung low.

“Don’t you be ashamed for how you got here. We both got here outta luck. That isn’t somethin’ to be sad about.” Daryl just nodded. Just then a breeze picked up, and Beth shuddered at the cold.

“I really don’t like this. I miss the heat.” Daryl let a sly grin paint itself on his face.

“Well, I’m hot. Come on close, little lady.” Beth laughed at it, but took the offer anyways. She pushed herself up against him, and rested her head on his broad shoulder. “I miss the heat too. There ain’t nothin’ warm up here ‘cept the coffee.” Beth held up a hand to him, and it took him a moment to register that she was waiting for a high five. When he finally did, Beth quickly slid her fingers between his. She looked up at him with innocence all over her pretty face.

“What? More warmth.” She grinned, and he just shrugged it off with a good natured smirk. She could still smell the smoke on his breath, and did her best to inhale away from him. 

“Sorry- had a smoke before comin’ up here.” He made a point to blow as much air out of his lungs as he could, away from them.

“Nah, I’m just not used to it, it all.” She truly didn’t mind. Her daddy used to smoke before her mamma got sick. He stopped as soon as that happened though. He stopped drinking too. They weren’t a dry house, but they certainly weren’t a wet one. 

They sat in the quiet for a little. Cars zooming by filled the still air, and the remaining voices grew quiet, and eventually stopped all together. Beth pulled away from Daryl and reached into her pocket to grab her phone. Another three quarters of an hour had passed as they sat talking. At least she didn’t have any morning classes that she needed to get to. They watched as the first tints of purple and pink graced the horizon. She settled back onto his shoulder, and felt his head rest atop of hers.

“We been sittin’ out here a while now.” Daryl’s voice seemed too loud for the quiet around them. A bird here and there began chirping, but they weren’t like back home. “At least it’s not so cold anymore, huh?” Beth just nodded, and let out a little yawn as she sat up. “Alright, time to get you in bed.” She woke up instantly, turning to face him abruptly. “I didn’t mean it like that. All I’m sayin’ is that you yawnin’ ain’t gonna do us any good here-” his own voice cut out as he stifled a yawn. 

Beth laughed and agreed that they should get to bed. Daryl stood up first, and lowered a hand to help her. She took it gratefully, and they made their way back to the window, wiping off the dust from the seat of their pants before climbing through. Daryl’s stock build got him caught up on the frame of the window, and he stumbled onto the floor. In an instant, Andrea was out of her room. How did she even have time to put on a robe?

“What the hell are you two doing?” Beth felt the blood drain from her face. She wasn’t one to get in trouble, especially at school. But as daryl righted himself, he took lead of the conversation.

“Why, we weren’ doin’ nothin’ other than talkin’ ‘bout our feelin’s and havin’ a grand ol’ time wakin’ you up.” He extended a hand to her. “Name’s Daryl.” Andrea’s look of shock was enough for Beth to have to fight to keep a straight face. She certainly wasn’t expecting this man to be a ‘charmer’. She took it quickly, and covered her mouth as he kept her hand out.

“What. Is. This?!” Beth looked at her hand, as saw a nice fat grease streak on it. Daryl looked at it too.

“That, is the inside of a wheel bearing. We was packin’ ‘em all night for an ol’ trailer that rolled up a day or two ago. Nastiest lookin’ thing we ever seen. Might want to get that washed up.” He scratched at his chin, leaving a stain there as well. Andrea just kept quiet as Daryl turned around and put the screen back on the window frame. He ignored the loud squeaking and loud pops as it got in there. He turned back around to face them, sliding his hands into his sweats pockets.

“Go to bed. Both of you!” She kept as quiet as she could, so as not to wake everyone on the floor. She followed her sentence with another as she watched Daryl take Beth by the hand, and start leading her up the stairs. “Your OWN beds, on your OWN floors.” Beth snickered as Andrea’s hair had gotten frizzier the more she talked. 

“Well then, why didn’ you say so?” Daryl, a step above Beth, leaned in to put a soft kiss on her cheek. She blushed bright red almost instantly, and she looked down in shyness. “Another night. Maybe I’ll see you on the rooftop again, little lady.” He scurried up the stairs, and Beth made her way past Andrea, who still held her hand out like she had been bitten by something awful. 

She made her way back to her room, and walked inside before remembering her roommate hated being woken up. “ ¡Dios mío, Beth! ¡Cállate! ¿No tienes respeto por nadie más?” She spoke Spanish when she was angry, or tired, or fired up. So having all three at once made for a very unintelligent snap from her. Beth didn’t mind though. She curled up in bed, placed her pillow over her head, and ignored the ranting girl beside her. Drifting off to sleep, she thought of how Daryl reminded her of home. Calm. Quiet. Safe. That was the best night's sleep she's hand in a very long time. 


End file.
